1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to dispensing device and more specifically it relates to a vending machine for tennis ball containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous dispensing device have been provided in prior art. For example, Craven U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,176,288; Sampson 5,199,598; Ishine et al. 5,259,530 and Dobransky, Jr. et al. 5,310,035 all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.